


Whipped Cream

by Oragami



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oragami/pseuds/Oragami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 'challenge' of sorts posted about on Tumblr. I asked for a pairing and a word, and hotwingscas/Soulful_Sam gave me the prompt Sam/Gabe and Whipped Cream</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whipped Cream

Sam and Gabe were in their ‘crappy hotel room of the week’ while Dean and Cas were in theirs. They had finally admitted their feelings for each other, and had been going at it like jackrabbits ever since then.

Sam was at his computer looking up whatever lore he could dig up about the monster they were hunting on his laptop, when he heard the sound of wings behind him, and an arm coming around his front, holding a can of whipped cream.

“You said you wanted to try something new. So I brought this.” Gabriel said, shaking the can a bit.

Sam closed his laptop, and stood up to face the archangel. “I just didn’t think it would involve dairy products Gabe.”

“Come on, for me?” He said, giving Sam his best ‘Puppy Dog Eyes’ look.

Sam took Gabriels face between his hands and kissed him.

“Only for you babe. Only for you.” Sam said, pushing Gabriel onto the bed. And the rest, they say, is history.


End file.
